XXX Magazine Craze
by kanshou87
Summary: Zero's comment on Kaname's personality motivated the pureblood to improve himself better. The solution...porn magazine! (one-shot) [Zerox Kaname]


**XXX Magazine Craze**

Summary: Zero's comment on Kaname's personality motivated the pureblood to improve himself better. The solution...porn magazine!

_Author's notes:_

This is a collaboration fanfic with KanameZero4eva's for New Year's. I am writing this one-shot aside from updating What About Us and Blood is Red, Roses are Black fanfic. The idea of Kaname reading scandalous materials voluntary piqued my interest to write this piece of work, given his reserved personality. Like they say, where there is smoke, there's fire right? *_pokes KanameZero4eva_*

…...

It all started with Zero's innocent greeting in the kitchen. Kaname was heating up a pot of chicken soup at the cooktop for breakfast. There were two plates leftovers from last night's dinner on the dinner table together with two cups of freshly made black coffee.

Usually, Kaname will in bed at this ungodly hour, recouping from intense lovemaking. However, today was different. The hunter had taken a day's off work to help his lover with house chores. Christmas is approaching and both of them have yet to prepare anything.

Given their busy schedules, Kaname and Zero rarely have time to clean up their studio apartment. Kaname did hire a maid to tidy up their house once every week despite Zero's disagreement. However, Yuki's recent visit was a big wake-up call for Zero and Kaname not to totally rely on third party service.

At one point of her visit, she had wandered too far from the living room and found something that was not supposed to be there. Zero's heart almost stopped when Yuki innocently asked him about it.

"Did you guys adopt a dog? This collar looks pretty!"

Color drained from hunter's face when he saw Yuki inspecting the object. Zero quickly snatched away the leather before she caught sight of the letters engraved on the surface. He was too careless not to check for any traces of after their kinky encounter in the previous night.

"Oh, you found it! That's our neighbour's dog collar. She must have forgotten all about it when they left their Golden Retriever in our care last week," replied the hunter with a weak laugh in an attempt to cover up for the awkward moment.

Zero eyes scanned the hallway in search of Kaname, hoping that his lover would be there to back him up just in case Yuki were to question him further. To his disbelief, the pureblood just put up stoic look and called her to join him for tea in the living room.

Fortunately, her curiosity was laid to rest when she saw Kaname placed a set of china on the coffee table and decided to help her friend. When Yuki was not looking, Zero quietly sneaked into his room with the collar and kept it in his dresser.

_Kuran, you are one emotioneless bastard. Your secret was almost exposed and you have the gall to as if nothing happened? _

After calming himself down, the hunter joined the duo in the living room. Kaname, Yuki and Zero were happily discussing about random topics while munching Yuki's homemade cookies. The hunter was relieved when he closed the door after the girl left their apartment.

_Lesson learned. No more making out sessions at the sofa.. _

...

"What's with the gloomy face? Not satisfied enough?" asked Zero in a teasing tone as his hands rubbed against the pureblood's solid shoulders.

Kaname continued stirring the metal pot with a laddle, ignoring his lover's teasing. Disappointed with his lover's lack of response, Zero continued.

"Gosh, why do you always have to look this serious? You don't have to put up your guard all the time, you know. You'll get creases on, right here," said Zero, pointing at Kaname's forehead playfully.

The hunter traced his fingers at the side of his lover's cheek, caressing the soft skin underneath his palm. It made Kaname melted instantly. The pair of earnest hazel orbs met Zero's with pure adoration. No matter how hard he tried, Kaname could not resist his lover's touch. The vampire let out a sigh and confessed.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I don't know how to explain it to you. Illogical as it may be, hiding my emotions give me a sense of comfort and safety. I apologise if I upset you..."

"No worries, Kaname. Guess old habits die hard. Hmm... Maybe you can find another outlet for you express yourself better. Go and do something fun once in awhile..."

Zero kissed his lover's forehead before bidding goodbye. He grabbed a bunch of keys laying on the shoe rack and headed to the exit.

"I'm off to shop for some groceries and Christmas ornaments. See you for dinner later, Kaname!"

Zero leaned towards Kaname and kissed him before he took his keys and went out of the apartment. Kaname silently watched his lover mounted his bike away and closed the door.

Kaname usually take the hunter's words lightly but somehow, they were bugging him this time. He knew that Zero's comments were genuine but nevertheless some of his thoughts did held water to a certain extent.

Any normal person would freaked out if their secret was exposed including Kaname. Due to self mental conditioning, his reactions will always be controlled subconsciously even if he wished to express himself willingly. Only when he and Zero became bondmates and lovers that Kaname tried to open himself gradually based on the mutual trust they have towards each other.

_Am I that bad at expressing myself? _

Maybe he could dropped by his friend's house later in the afternoon for some advice. For now, the mess in the master bedroom need his immediate attention.

...

Like his other fellow students, Aidou Hanabusa was too busy preparing for New Year's. The blonde has started cleaning his room cabinet since afternoon clearing off specks of dust collected inside his bookshelves. After that, he diligently picked up stuff that he wanted before discarding unwanted items into the nearest rubbish bin.

Aidou laid flat on his bed after spending nearly four hours tidying up his dorm room. He slid his hands underneath the furniture and pulled out a collection of magazine. He skimmed through the stack of articles before deciding on Be Boys. like his friend Ichiou Takuma, Hanabusa was also a manga addict skewed towards yaoi and adult titles. Being the male of their species, it was inevitable for Aidou to be attracted towards their kind of things. Erotic pictures of men and women was the thing that he needed to satisfy his hidden desires at stressful times like these.

Using his imagination, Aidou animated the illustration in his head. His body temperature started to rise gradually as he flipped through the pages. Imaginary sound effects was playing at the back of his head making his cheeks and ears flushed red. Lustful heat pooled between his legs, visible through the burgeoning spot at the fly of his jeans. Aidou subconsciously rubbed his hand against the area, keening softly from pleasure.

" is so good..Ugh!"

He trusted his hips forward to meet the rhythm of his hand motion, quickening his pace as climax built up on his lower body. However, sound of light footsteps echoing outside poured cold water on his temporary bliss. Panic override pleasure instantly when he sensed the presence of the visitor drawing nearer to his room. Aidou immediately discarded the magazine that he was reading under the bed together with the rest of his precious collection.

"Hanabusa, do you have a minute?"

Aidou greeted his guest with a sheepish smile and nodded with a "Yes"

Kaname did not miss the glimpse of worrisome look behind Aidou's hazel cerulean eyes. He also caught Aidou's hands trembling slightly on each side of himself with both fists clenched tightly onto the sheet beneath. For some weird reason, his friend's heart rate was faster norm alike his breathing pattern.

"Is there something wrong, Hanabusa? You looked a bit pale..." asked the curioused pureblood when he suspected something was off.

"No..Nothing, Kaname-sama. It must have been the dust... I'm kinda sensitive to it," replied Aidou with a soft chuckle.

Aidou's eyes widened when Kaname decided to sit down on his bed. He tried not to make a fuss out of it and try to act normally. The blonde attempted to divert the pureblood's attention by discussing on random topics such as the result of his latest blood charm experiment as well as Kaname's resolution for the Night Class attending Cross Academy. Aidou let out a relief sigh inwardly when his friend bid him goodbye and took leave.

However, Hanabusa overlooked a stray porn magazine laying amongst the pile of items near the entrance. The picture of half naked porn star clad in leather bunny suit piqued Kaname's interest. Color practically drained out from Aidou's face when he saw Kaname picked up the flimsy material.

"Please explain yourself, Hanabusa. Why do you have possession of such materials?"

"I'm so..sorry Kaname-sama. It's just for reading pleasure. I mean I not going to do anything of that sort..I...I'll dispose of it immediately!" stuttered Aidou in apologetic manner, expecting all hell were to break loose at that moment. .

"How can you seek pleasure for reading these..obscene materials? Isn't this kind of things private in nature? Don't these models have any sense of dignity portraying intercourse for public viewing?"

The questions bombarded by the pureblood totally caught Aidou by surprise. There was awkward silence for a few seconds as both side tried to digest the situation.

Aidou took a deep breath before he whipped up an answer to his leader's question, preparing for the worst.

_Better bite the bullet now than later..._

"You might not believe me but reading these magazine's can help to relieve tension. It's a leeway to express yourself implicitly without having to indulge the act itself, an entertainment if you like. You can also learn a lot of things from there..."

Hanabusa's tone changed matching the level of comfort Kaname had on the topic projected through his body language. He further elaborated his point when he saw the pureblood receptive towards the conversation; explaining how reading porn could build closer relationship between partners and increase the quality of sexual life.

After their talk ended, Kaname left the room with two copies of Aidou's magazine on a two week loan basis.

.

"Ah..."

Kaname wrapped his fingers around his length pumping into erect state. His body shivered from the warm droplets of shower water streaming on exposed skin. He let out a few short pants as he touched himself in places where he thought was forbidden, drawing mind-blowing sensation from them.

A few days ago, he was clueless about mastrubation. In fact, the idea of self-pleasure was taboo to the reserved pureblood. Kaname had let a sheltered life with strict upbringing and had never receive any proper sex education. His first time with his beloved Zero was a total embarrassment but his lover was patient enough guiding him. The hunter was gentle when he took his virginity, making his first intimate encounter an unforgettable one.

And now thanks to Aidou's reference materials, Kaname hoped that he could take their relationship to the next level. The pureblood wanted to prove himself as well as to Zero that he was more than a figure that society perceived him to be, a powerful god-like figure void of emotion.

"Mind if I help you with that?"

Zero stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around his lover. Kaname's body melted into the hunter's warm embrace, stifling a throaty moan when Zero slipped his index finger in between the pureblood's perk cheeks, examining the tightness of his passage. To his delight, it was well lubed with body shampoo that Kaname washed himself with.

"Looks like Aidou's porn magazine does come in handy after all."

"How did you..? Ahh!"

"I saw one issue of Be Boys on the sofa. You shouldn't be so careless if you don't want others to find out your secret, Kaname," whispered Zero seductively before he lavished his lovers' twin nubs with his mouth.

"Please.. Zero..I can't hold it much longer!"

"Don't worry, Kaname. I'm going to release you soon enough... Let me teach you something that porn magazine don't."

The hunter sunk his twin fangs into his lover's neck and Kaname's world exploded.

.

After multiple rounds of intense lovemaking, both hunter and vampire laid on their bed fully spent.

"That was really amazing Kaname! You really caught me by surprise tonight.."

Kaname's face burned crimson at the acknowledgment of his beloved's appraisal.

"Thanks, Zero. You don't know how much that mean to me," responded Kaname as he snuggled closer into the hunter's embrace.

"Kaname, is there something you want to talk about?"

_Am I that obvious? Well, if I don't tell him the truth then I will never know..._

"Remember the conversation we had yesterday in the kitchen. You told me that I was not good at expressing myself. To be frank, I'm really afraid that I'm not good enough for you. That I'm not able to satisfy you enough for you to love me back..."

Kaname's voice grew timid when he spotted the dumbfounded look on Zero's face.

"Gosh, Kaname. You can be so dumb sometimes."

The hunter leaned to kiss his lover's forehead before continued, " I love you, Kaname. With all my heart, body and soul. Sex is just one way of expressing it. You're not obliged to give anything for people to love you back. I love you just the way you are, Kaname."

Kaname's heart leaped with joy when he heard his lover's words. All his life, he thought there was a price for everything and that sacrifices were necessary for return. Perhaps, this time, he need not give up anything anymore.

.

"Zero, how did you know that the porn magazine is Aidou's? I didn't recall mentioning it to you.."

The hunter grinned.

"The Be Boy issue was mine to start of with. I lent it to Aidou last year and never got it back."

_A/N: Finally, its done. Sorry for the delay. Got caught up in some RL issue while writing this fanfic. Anyways, please drop me your comments and thoughts. Really appreciate it!_


End file.
